


Our Get Along Cock

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [30]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Worship, Competition, F/F, Humor, Memes, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sharing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The only thing that Edelgard and Rhea hate more than each other is the reality of going for a single night without getting to taste Byleth's big ol' girl dick.Byleth's had it up to here with these bitches, always fighting and starting wars.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Series: Smutty Shorts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515818
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Our Get Along Cock

Our Get Along Cock  
-by Drace Domino

“I don’t want to share with her!” Edelgard hissed, pointing across the table with her left hand, tears in her eyes and in clear need of someone to hold her back. Sitting with a scrunched face and an awkward grin, Rhea just sat in smug silence while Edelgard ranted. “She controls the entire region with the Church of Seiros!”

“All right, all right, that’s fair,” Byleth calmly held out her hands in both directions, drawing the attention of both women upon her. After she had it she turned towards Edelgard, a flat look on her face as she spoke in a thoughtful tone. “To be fair, she is Saint Seiros herself. Also a gigantic god dragon. So...she kind of gets to do that.”

“Well, I don’t want to share with her!” Rhea finally stood up from the table, scoffing and folding her arms across her chest. “She wants to use the empire to enact massive cultural shifts leading to people devaluing the merit of crests!”

“Well, Rhea, in all fairness let’s look at that,” Byleth continued to remain calm, turning to the green-haired, curvy woman huffing so indignantly. “Crests are fucking awful for everyone involved. The people that have them resent them and get used like commodities by their family, and the people that don’t do desperate things to try to get that power. They’re just a bad thing that we shouldn’t have anymore.”

“I’m never going to get along with that pale, bossy little bitch!”

“Ohh, I’m desperately sorry, Rhea-ros, does my plan for a better tomorrow conflict with your zealous domination of the masses?!”

Byleth just pinched the bridge of her nose as the two continued to argue, barking back and forth over the same old arguments. This shit was getting old. It seemed like every day the halls of Garreg Mach were filled with the noise of the two fighting with one another, and it was starting to effect the students. Finally, Byleth slammed her open palms down onto the table as she made the decision to put an end to it, one eye twitching as she darted her gaze back and forth between the two.

“That’s it! I...have...had it!” She thrusted a hand forward, pointing to Edelgard, and then Rhea, and then back to the emperor. “If you two can’t figure out a way to get along, I’m going to march right into the mess hall and announce an open invitation to my quarters! Do you two understand what I’m saying?!”

Edelgard and Rhea both blinked in surprise, each one wearing a massive blush that formed in that single instant. They wore a shared look of fear with trembling lips and worried hearts, and when Edelgard finally spoke her voice soon trailed off, only to be finished by Rhea herself.

“...you’re saying that if we can’t share you…”

“...then neither of us get fucked?”

Byleth swiftly nodded, daring the pair to test her patience.

***

They hated each other, but not enough to leave the good graces of the woman that satisfied them beyond all reason. If it meant getting a taste of Byleth’s dick, Edelgard and Rhea could put up with each other no matter how much it bothered them to stare across the length of a throbbing cockhead into the eyes of their enemy. While their tongues moved back and forth it was only natural that they brushed up against each other from time to time, and while they shared heated breath and the random few splatters of spit, each woman only just barely managed to keep their vindictive spite at bay.

“That’s it,” Byleth cooed, threading her fingers down each of their heads, locking them into strands of white and green alike. “There’s no favorites here. Well...there’s Bernadetta, but there’s no favorites between you two.”

That would have to be good enough. As Rhea and Edelgard glared at each other they continued to work with their tongues and lips, pressing kisses against Byleth’s shaft no matter how much it infuriated them when their noses bumped or they could hear a tiny whimper from the other’s throat. When Rhea pushed forward to take the entire head into her mouth Edelgard suddenly took to a fiercely pouting expression, and she briefly had to face a crisis of decision. Did she shove Rhea away and take that cockhead for herself?! No...doing so would only escalate things further and possibly anger Byleth. Instead, she opted to lower her mouth further towards the teacher’s balls, spreading out her tongue to prove her worth in a totally different fashion.

Side by side the two women knelt at Byleth’s heels, naked with their backsides close and the intimacy between them undeniable despite their distaste. With the sound of slurping and desperate breathing the only noise between them Edelgard and Rhea toiled as they attempted to prove themselves the better cocksucking slut, with Rhea soon deepthroating the other woman while Edelgard flat out worshipped Byleth’s balls. From time to time the future empress cringed when Rhea’s spit fell upon her lips, just as Rhea tensed each time one of Edelgard’s breasts swung far enough over to clap against her own. The two despised each other, and yet all they could do was tolerate the presence of a nemesis...knowing that the only thing worse than being side by side would be to sit alone in the hall without Byleth’s cock to suck.

“I’m going to cum soon,” Byleth announced simply, and like so often her voice was stoic and near-monotone. A brow gently lifted as she gazed at the pair, who expectantly looked up to her for instruction. Which one of them would win their beloved Byleth’s load? Which one would have to sit on the sidelines without a creamy gulp to swallow? Rhea was looking pretty smug considering she was already ushering Byleth’s tip into her throat, but the archbishop would soon learn that it wasn’t going to be that easy. “Rhea? You’re not allowed to swallow until you share it with El. El? You don’t get a taste unless you drink it from Rhea’s mouth.”

The empress and the archbishop alike offered a pathetic whimper, but they weren’t going to cause any trouble. The taste of Byleth’s thick, creamy spunk was well worth the knots in their belly formed by the proximity of one another.

The path to peace across all the world wasn’t found in the leadership of any of the lords or even devotion to the Church of Seiros, but rather along the length of that stoic mercenary’s cock...a dick worth uniting all of Fodlan over. The two warmongering rivals had no choice but to kneel and swap Byleth’s cum, settling with the knowledge that neither of them would ever own Fodlan, or Byleth, completely.

And they’d also know that neither one of them was anywhere near as good as Bernie, but that shit was obvious to begin with.

The End.


End file.
